


the room where it happens

by nebulousviolet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blackmail, Drabble, Law Firm AU, M/M, burr walks in on them kissing, but I need to publish something, closeted trope, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulousviolet/pseuds/nebulousviolet
Summary: Aaron walks into Thomas' office in the hope of finally getting a position of some importance.He walks out with blackmail material and confirmation of an office rumor.





	

“Thomas, I- my god.”

  
Jefferson was kissing Madison. Sloppily. In his office.

When Aaron had resolved to confront Thomas Jefferson at last about his role in the law firm, this was not what he had hoped for.

Well, this was still useful. Wasn’t Jefferson betrothed to some southern belle back in Virginia? And this was certainly the first he’d heard of Madison playing for the other team. Yes, he could definitely still work with this.

They broke apart, blinking rapidly, and Jefferson gave Aaron a death glare.

“Outside,” he hissed. “Now.”

In the corridor’s bright light, it was plain to see the blooming hickeys emerging on Thomas’ neck. However, he was too busy looking like the physical manifestation of rage for Aaron to think too much about it.  
“Don’t you dare tell anyone about what you just saw,” he threatened, eyes blazing. “Or I’ll personally see to it that you never work in a respectable position again. Do you understand?”  
“Of course,” Burr replied calmly, lacing his fingers together. “Although I assume that pretty southern girl of yours will be displeased.”

Thomas’ face contorted with rage.  
“Martha,” he said, voice dangerously soft. “Was the first to know. Since I had to call off the engagement and all. So don’t even bother trying to blackmail me, Burr.”

Aaron smiled serenely.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,Thomas,” he said, already turning away. “However, I suggest locking the doors next time. I’d...hate for you two to be walked in on by someone less tolerant.”

He didn’t bother looking behind him to see Thomas’ reaction.

He got the position he was hoping for the next day. And, of course, irrevocable bragging rights.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, cue-the-food, for more jeffmads stuff. 
> 
> please comment and give kudos!


End file.
